1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric distribution systems and more particularly to an electric panel assembly in which bus bars are attached to a rigid support member which is attached to a supporting pan, both without the use of separate or external fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a panel assembly or load center contains several circuit breakers connected to bus bars and serves as distribution centers in main electrical circuits to many branch circuits. Panel assemblies are utilized in both one-phase and three-phase insulations wherein bus bars of positive and negative potentials are mounted on a dielectric support structure. Some panel assemblies of prior construction have the disadvantage of including separate fastening means for fastening the bus bars in place on the support structure, whereby additional costs and inconvenience is required in assembling the panel assemblies. Another shortcoming of these prior art panel assemblies is that they also require separate fastening means such as screws or rivets to attach the bus bar and support structure to a support pan.
Coley in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,553 discloses a bus bar and support structure which snap together. However, this device must be secured to a supporting pan with screws or other fasteners.